


Maybe I Should Just Leave

by liilacskiies



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: I dont know how to tag, M/M, Muke - Freeform, and drunk, ashton looks after him until michael does, based on a tweet i found somewhere oops, sad luke is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 16:05:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2779286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liilacskiies/pseuds/liilacskiies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a tweet that said, "Apparently Luke is drunk at the hotel and just said he's gay and in love with Mike but it'll ruin the band."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe I Should Just Leave

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea if that tweet is genuine guys so please don't kill me. Just an excuse for me to write Muke fluff tbh

Ashton had never seen Luke like this before, obviously he'd seen him drunk but never like this. 

"Luke please, you need to calm down," Ashton pleaded, hands resting on the younger boys thighs as he crouched between his legs. The older boy didn't know what to do, here he was sat in Luke and Michael's hotel room; Michael was nowhere to be found and Luke was clutching an empty vodka bottle, sniffling and mumbling incoherent words. The older male rubbed little circles on the young boys thighs, eyes fixed on his face. 

"You're okay," Ashton whispered, reaching up to carefully wipe away the tears that were rolling down his best friends cheeks. The older boy moved to seat himself beside Luke, carefully prying the glass bottle from the blond's slender fingers and setting it on the cabinet beside the bed. 

"Are you going to tell me what's going on in that head of yours?" Ash asked gently, fingers beginning to card through the thick mop of hair on Luke's head. The quiff had long since fallen out, and the band wouldn't admit it- but they all prefered Luke's flat hair. The older boy hated seeing any of the boys upset, but especially Luke- he figured it came from him having to step up and be the father figure in Lauren and Harry's lives. That and Luke was always the must vulnerable of the boys, especially being the youngest of his brothers and always having Liz around him. 

Luke took a shaky breath, hands clutching at the fabric of Ashton's shirt. This would ruin the band, no one could know. But there was always something about Ashton that made Luke feel like he needed to open up to the older boy. If he was honest, Ash was the closest thing he had to a brother when they were on tour. Luke could blame being homesick but he'd never gotten drunk when he was homesick, he just clung to pengy and made everyone cuddle with him. 

"I-I'm gay, A-Ash," Luke stuttered out, soft whimpers slipping through his chapped petals as he held on tighter to the older boy. His shoulders shook as he began crying again, he wasn't even sure why he was so emotional. He was just worried that the boys wouldn't accept him anymore- of course none of them were homophobic it was just a worry that played on Luke's mind most of the day.   
"Oh Lukey," Ash cooed, fingers still running through the blond hair on the top of the younger boys head. Ashton effortlessly lifted Luke up and onto his lap, arms moving to wrap around his waist in order to keep the drunken boy steady. 

"You know that none of us care about that, you don't need to label yourself for us. We still love you unconditionally, you're still the same Lukey we all like to tease and look after. Being gay doesn't change that, okay?" Ashton spoke softly, eyes never once leaving Luke's. The blond boy snuggled and nodded, before his arms moved to wrap around Ashton's neck. 

"It's still going t-to ruin the band," the blond mumbled against the tanned boys bare shoulder as he tried to wiggle himself closer. Luke was an awfully clingy drunk, so it was no surprise that he was being clung to like a koala bear. Ashton ran his large hand up and down the younger boys back, tilting his head to get a good look at Luke. "And why's that?" 

Michael furrowed his eyebrows as he stood in the hallway of his and Luke's hotel room, he could hear Ashton and Luke talking. Well, Luke slurring his words and Ash talking; but he didn't understand why Luke was drunk. The boy was pretty much a social drinker, the blond only drank when everyone else did so that he didn't get left out- even then he didn't drink so much so to say Michael was confused was then understatement of the year. The red haired boy stepped a little closer to the sleep area of the hotel room so he could hear what was being discussed but he was worried about his best friend. The older boys mind raced as he tried to think of reasons Luke was getting drunk alone. 

"B-Because I'm in love with M-Mikey, but no one c-can know, because h-he'll hate me and w-want to leave the band," Luke whimpered into Ashton's shoulder, eyes squeezing shut as he tried to keep his tears at bay; the though of Michael hating him hurt too much. The blond boy began to sob, his shoulders shaking as Ashton clutched onto him to keep him in place. 

Ashton's heart broke as he held Luke closer to him, eyes flickering around the room and settling on Michael stood in the alcove. The older boy sent Michael a silent plea with his eyes, tugging the younger boy as close to him as physically possible. 

"Michael could never hate you Luke, mo matter what," he mumbled against Luke's hair, rocking him gently as he waited for the younger boy to calm down slightly. Michael took a shaky breath, hands jamming into the pockets of his skinny jeans before he stepped into the light of the room. 

"A-Ash, you can go now. I got him," Michael spoke softly, eyes taking in the scene before him. Ashton nodded, carefully lifting Luke and setting him back on the bed and mumbling that he'd be okay before he left the room. Michael took a deep breath, shutting the door behind Ashton and padding into the room before sitting beside Luke. He took a deep breath, kissing the younger one's forehead. "Let's go to sleep, okay?" Michael spoke gently, fingers curling around the edge of his best friends shirt and carefully pulling it off. It wasn't new to him, undressing Luke- sometimes he probably undressed Luke more than Luke undressed himself. 

The blond rubbed his eyes as Michael tugged off his skinny jeans, his skin was still hot from the vodka he'd been drinking but now he wanted to cuddle with Michael regardless of his earlier confession. The thought that the older boy had heard his confession didn't once cross his hazy state of mind as he grabbed onto Michael's hand. "Cuddle?" Luke asked, eyes flickering over the older boys face. 

Michael could never resist cuddling with Luke, especially not now. The red haired boy stripped down to his boxers before sliding into the bed beside Luke and tugging the blanket all the way up to their chins. The boy wrapped an arm around Luke's waist, pulling him closer and pressing a soft kiss to the younger boys forehead. "I'm surprised you haven't given yourself alcohol poisoning Lukey," he mumbled, fingers carding through the blond hair on the top of his head. 

Luke shrugged gently, eyes closing as he let his head rest against Michael's chest using the boys breathing to put him to sleep. He knew he was going to have a killer hangover in the morning, but honestly? Luke didn't mind, he'd probably get more cuddles from Michael. The blond boy snuggled in closer to the older boy, breathing steadying out as Michael held him close. Luke knew he shouldn't get too used to this, it was only to keep him calm but some parts of him couldn't help but want to stay in Michael's arms permanently. 

Michael sighed gently as he stared down at the younger boy and continued to run his fingers through the other boys hair. Mikey kept his gaze fixed on Luke, his lips turning up slightly as he smiled at how innocent the blond boy looked as he slept. The elder boy ran his fingertips slowly down Luke's cheek before sighing and closing his eyes. "We're going to be alright, Lukey," 

\----- 

Luke groaned quietly as he pried his eyes open, the inside of his head pounded and his stomach was churning. The blond slowly pushed himself up into a sitting position, fingers running through his hair as he looked around bleary eyed. Luke stretched, shoulders cracking slightly as his joints protested to the sudden movement. 

"Hello sunshine," Michael sing-songed, walking into the room with a bottle of water and some painkillers. The blond shook his head, whining quietly as he looked up at the red haired boy. The boy pouted reaching out for the water bottle, "it feels like there is a herd of elephants dancing in my head," he whined, carefully cracking open the bottle and taking a swig. 

Michael laughed gently, sitting beside the blond boy. "I'm not surprised, you drank a full bottle of vodka to yourself," he spoke gently, resting his hand on Luke's shoulder and smiling at him. Michael knew he needed to tell Luke about what he'd heard the night before but he thought it'd be better to help Luke get over his hangover first. "You're so lucky we have nothing to do today," Michael said, handing Luke the painkillers. 

Luke chuckled gently then winced, before taking the painkillers. "Are you going to cuddle me until I feel better?" The younger boy asked, a small pout forming on his lips as he opened his arms to Michael. The elder chuckled and nodded, climbing back under the covers with Luke and pulling his back flush against his chest so he could rub little circles on Luke's taut stomach. Luke hummed gently in content as Michael rubbed his tummy, his eyes fluttering closed. 

"I heard what you said to Ashton," Michael whispered, fingers still drawing little shapes on the pale skin of Luke's tummy. The blond boy tensed under Michael's hand, breath catching in the back of his throat. Luke shook his head, before sitting up on the bed and scrambling to get out of the bed. Michael sighed gently, arms wrapping around the younger boys slender waist; it still amazed him how Luke could be so broad but then just turn into nothing. "Luke, please," he whispered, tugging the blond boy onto his lap. 

"I wouldn't be surprised if you hated me. You should, I-I would. I'd kick me out of the band, you can y-you know. I can go.." the blond stammered, suddenly his hangover was forgotten about and all he could think about was Michael wanting him to leave and go away forever. Luke sniffled running his fingers through his hair, whining softly as Michael grabbed his arms and pulled him back into his body. 

“Luke, calm down,” Michael whispered, running his fingers through blond’s hair as he held him closer. The red-haired boys heart pounded against his chest as he kept Luke fixed in his lap despite the fact that he was thrashing and wiggling in his arms. The red-haired boy turned Luke in his lap to face him, hands gently resting on the boys pale cheeks; thumbs brushing over them gently. “You’re so beautiful Luke, and I know that something you didn’t think I’d say to you. But you are,” he whispered, his lips pressing soft kisses to the boys wet cheeks. Michael tilted his head, thumb brushing along Luke’s bottom lip. “I’m going to kiss you now,” he whispered.

Luke took a shaky breath, eyes closing as he began leaning into Michael- he’d waited so long for this and now it was finally going to happen. Luke’s breath caught in his throat as Michael’s lips finally pressed against his. The blond let his hands carefully rest on the red-haired boys shoulders, lips gently moving against the older boys. It wasn’t how people explain, it wasn’t all rainbows and fireworks. It was just perfect. It was him and Michael, and no one to interrupt them.

**Author's Note:**

> Bad ending was bad, I never know how to end this shit. So like kudos and comments make me happy.


End file.
